


silken affection

by Yosu



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gay Rights, Short One Shot, totally not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: i played valentia for the first time ayo
Relationships: Efi | Faye/Silque
Kudos: 10





	silken affection

Silque is not attracted to Faye.

And if she was, she’d be a _horrible_ person because Faye is madly in love with Alm, and she’d hate to put the other girl in that position.

Of course, as stated, Silque does not have feelings for Faye.

However, one dungeon exploration, Silque does feel _something_ for the girl.

Faye is a powerhouse, a graceful Pegasus Knight -- out shining her fellow lance users in her shear elegance with the lance.

And she’s _very_ attractive, surprisingly.


End file.
